


On Your Own Two Feet

by agrajag



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Come Eating, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21517444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: They always would sit facing each other [in the hammock] which led to Eddie's feet getting all up into [Richie's] business. Sure, he would kick him or knock his glasses off, but he also would let his feet rest gently on Richie's shoulders. Richie's hand would come up, curling around Eddie's ankle, and rubbing the bone there. God, he remembered wanting to turn his head enough so he could leave a kiss there so badly. Even if it was only through Eddie's socks.It was that little shit's fault. He knew it. It was all Eddie's fault. He had to go and rub his stupid, smelly feet all over Richie when Richie was just starting to come to terms with how fucking gay he was, and he ruined him for life.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 15
Kudos: 212





	On Your Own Two Feet

**Author's Note:**

> listen last night it occurred to me that eddie sticking his feet all up in richie's face while he was dealing with his first like real crush would probably have Consequences ok so this isn't my fault

For most of his life, Richie had no idea where it had come from. Then again, where did kinks come from really? He wasn't Freud. Why should he bother trying to figure it out? Although he still found himself trying to figure it out so he could justify it to his boyfriends. Like seriously, there hadn't been a single guy he was with who wasn't at least slightly weirded out by it. It got to a point where he wouldn't bring it up, even with guys he had gotten serious with. And it wasn't even like he was into something super out there. It was a pretty well known kink. And, like, people had hand kinks, so how was it really any different?  
  
He had a foot kink, obviously.  
  
And it wasn't even that extensive of one.  
  
He just liked to appreciate his partner's feet. While there was nothing wrong with people who wanted to, like, suck on toes, that wasn't what Richie was all about. He enjoyed giving a foot massage after his boyfriend had a particularly hard day, and usually whatever guy he was with at the time was alright with that. Some maybe freaked out a bit when it was obvious how much he was into it, so he stopped even asking for that. Of course, his biggest fantasy was to someday get a foot job. He had only really been on the dating scene for a few months when he realized that he could _never_ ask for that. If the disgusted looks he got for simply touching a partner's feet a little too much were any indication, he would find himself out on his ass if he ever brought that up as a possible option in the bedroom.  
  
And then Mike was calling them back to Derry, memories were rushing back, and Richie knew it was probably the last thing he should have been thinking about, but it was the first thing on his mind when he saw that fucking hammock.  
  
Eddie climbing in with him and kicking him in the face.  
  
He would do it all the time. It got to a point where the others didn't even try to use the hammock if both of them were there. It would be only a matter of minutes before Eddie was in Richie's face, demanding he move so Eddie could have his turn, and when Richie refused he would clamber on top of him. They always would sit facing each other (even though they usually ended up sharing comic books) which led to Eddie's feet getting all up into his business. Sure, he would kick him or knock his glasses off, but he also would let his feet rest gently on Richie's shoulders. Richie's hand would come up, curling around Eddie's ankle, and rubbing the bone there. God, he remembered wanting to turn his head enough so he could leave a kiss there so badly. Even if it was only through Eddie's socks.  
  
It was that little shit's fault. He knew it. It was all Eddie's fault. He had to go and rub his stupid, smelly feet all over Richie when Richie was just starting to come to terms with how fucking gay he was, and he ruined him for life. He wasn't sure if he wanted to kill him or kiss his stupid face.  
  
In the end, he went with saving him and _then_ kissing his stupid face.  
  
Almost dying really put things into perspective. Yeah, he was still absolutely terrified of coming out, but he didn't want to be miserable for the rest of his life. Being true to himself was a step in the right direction to finally live instead of just _existing_. And it'd be easier having someone he loved by his side, so he shoved his way into Eddie's room after a quick shower, and poured out the feelings that had been so close to bubbling over the moment he stepped foot into Derry fucking Maine.  
  
Thank God Eddie felt the same way.  
  
He shut Richie up with a bruising kiss, which Richie couldn't blame him. Like, after the initial confession, he was just repeating the same few things over and over. Mostly how it was unfair how cute Eddie still was. A forty year old dude should _not_ be cute.  
  
"Me too, obviously," Eddie all but panted into Richie's neck as he hugged him. "As soon as you walked into the restaurant, it just hit me what had been missing. Also the fact that you were so hot."  
  
Richie laughed. Well, more like snorted, but he was going to ignore that.  
  
"I'm not hot, but thanks baby."  
  
"Oh no. Don't call me baby. It's only been a minute. This relationship is far too new for that."  
  
"I think, considering our circumstances, we can break the rules."  
  
"Maybe I just don't like it," Eddie said, punctuating it with a nip to Richie's neck. Richie moaned, and he could feel the evil smirk that brought to Eddie's face. He nibbled his way up Richie's neck before biting his ear lobe. He pulled back so he could give Richie another proper kiss, although it was shorter than the last. "You are right, though, that we've lost so much time. I want you so bad, Rich. I don't have any supplies, but there's still a lot we can do in the mean time. What do you want, _baby_? My hand? My mouth?"  
  
"Your feet," Richie breathed out, and then froze when he realized he had actually said it out loud. He immediately started back tracking. "I mean, since we're listing all the extremities, you know..."  
  
"Hey, don't freak out on me," Eddie said quietly. He had immediately snapped from super seductive mode to normal Eddie in a second. "Is that something you really want?"  
  
Richie closed his eyes and nodded.  
  
"Yeah. I mean, yeah. I want it more than anything."  
  
"Okay. Open your eyes." Richie looked at Eddie and saw nothing but love there. "Good. Listen, I know I make fun of you about so much, but that's because you can take it. And then you give it right back. That's us. That's how we work. But I'm not going to make fun of you for wanting any certain thing in bed. I'll admit it's not something I've ever thought about, but I can most certainly try. I can't promise it'll be better than others..."  
  
"You'll be the first, Eds," Richie admitted. "God, it's only been you."  
  
"Okay. Let's sit down, Rich. We can work our way up to that."  
  
Eddie led him to his bed, gently pushing him down onto the covers and then crawling into his lap. He threaded his fingers through Richie's hair, pulling him into a breath taking kiss. Richie tried to give back as good as he was getting, but honestly, he was still trying to wrap his head around the first kiss. And that Eddie had initiated it! He really was a spit fire when it came to everything.  
  
Not that Richie was complaining. He was super into the fact that Eddie was taking charge.  
  
"You're in your head too much," Eddie said, slightly annoyed. "Are you alright doing this right now?"  
  
"Yeah, of course. It's just been..."  
  
"A long two days?" Eddie suggested. Richie let out a sigh of relief and nodded again. "I know. And this is a good way to get rid of some of that stress. But we can also take a super long nap, if you'd prefer."  
  
"Oh, absolutely not. There's no way I can sleep when I have a lap full of hot ass right now."  
  
He made sure to grab said ass to drive home his point.  
  
"Okay. Good. So I need you to sit back and actually enjoy yourself then, asshole."  
  
So Richie did exactly that. He ended up lounging on the pillows that Eddie had piled high up against the headboard as Eddie kissed him and kissed him. It got to a point where Richie wasn't sure he ended and Eddie began. He started pawing at the edge of Eddie's shirt who finally got the hint and pulled back for a moment so he could take his and Richie's shirts off.  
  
"Oh wow," Richie said. He ran his hands along the clearly defined muscle tone he was met with. "God, I told you you're hot. I mean... damn, Eds."  
  
"How convenient that we're each other's type, huh?" Eddie asked. His hands were digging into Richie's sides. Like, he knew he was a little chubby. It was harder to keep off the pounds as he got older. He wasn't ashamed of that because of fucking course there was nothing wrong with it, but Eddie really _was_ making him feel like he was hot. "Just enough to hold onto for when you fuck me."  
  
Richie's head fell back with a loud thunk.  
  
"You can't just say stuff like that. I'm already so hard it hurts."  
  
"Well, good thing we're getting naked then." Eddie shuffled off of Richie's lap, and Richie tried to pull him back, only to have his hands swatted away. "I have to get your pants off, dumbass."  
  
Oh. Well, that was alright then.  
  
Once their pants and underwear were out of the way, Richie expected Eddie to climb right back onto him, but he got comfortable so far way that Richie couldn't touch him. Well, except for...  
  
Richie tentatively reached down, his hand wrapping around Eddie's ankle. There was no sock in the way this time as he thumb rubbed over the bone before trailing down the top of his foot.  
  
"Can I..."  
  
"Yeah," Eddie said, breathless. Richie looked up and, God, his eyes were blown wide with pleasure. "Whatever you want, Rich."  
  
Richie brought Eddie's leg up and pressed several kisses along the side of his foot. He did it several times, going up and down, before he simply cradled his foot to his face.  
  
"It's all your fault, you know," he said, Eddie looking at him confused. "That fucking hammock. You always kicked me in the face."  
  
"Did that really do it for you?" Eddie asked with a laugh.  
  
"At this point, I think it's just because it was you. You could have done anything, and I would have loved it. That being said, you did make it so I gave out way too many free foot massages."  
  
Eddie giggled, and it was like they were fourteen again. They had missed so much time, and Richie didn't want to waste any more. He asked Eddie if he had any lube, and Eddie grabbed some from one of his many fucking bags. Richie warmed some up in his hands and applied it to the soles of Eddie's feet. Eddie had some trouble moving them at first, so Richie held them in place as he thrust his hips up.  
  
"Is this alright?" Eddie asked. "Like, you're doing all the work now? I want to be able to give you what you need."  
  
"God, no, it's perfect. I just need... I can't say it."  
  
"Hey, no. You can say anything, Rich."  
  
"I don't want to scare you away."  
  
"Nothing can scare me anymore," Eddie said so softly, and Richie smiled.  
  
"I just need you, Eds. Your feet are fucking perfect. Like, God, seeing my cock between them is everything I could have dreamed of. It's perfect."  
  
"Think you could say perfect one more time?"  
  
Richie said something that had been directed at him countless times but that he was pretty sure he had never said himself.  
  
"Shut the fuck up, Eds."  
  
Eddie laughed, but he _did_ shut up. He wrapped his hand around his cock, jerking himself in time with Richie's thrusts. It didn't take long for Richie to come all over his feet, and Eddie moaned as Richie brought his foot up to his mouth once more and licked his cum from the top. Richie crawled over, knocking Eddie's hand away and replaced it with his own. He kissed Eddie with everything he had as he brought Eddie to completion, and then he kissed him again and again as they laid down as they came down from their orgasms.  
  
"Thank you so much, Eds," Richie said as he brushed some of Eddie's hair behind his ear.  
  
"You're welcome, Rich. And I promise I'll work on it, so I can actually do it right some day."  
  
"So, are we doing this practicing in New York or Chicago? I have to admit I have a bit of an attachment to Chicago, but I travel enough that I guess it doesn't really matter."  
  
"Oh fuck no, I'm not going back to New York," Eddie said forcefully and Richie laughed into his shoulder. "There's too many bad memories there. And I can technically work from anywhere."  
  
"You mean, you're going to work from home? You'll be off your feet all day?" He waggled his eyebrows. "Oh baby. They're going to get so soft."  
  
Eddie shoved him so hard he almost fell off the bed, but Richie couldn't bring himself to care.


End file.
